Usagi Usagi no Mi, Model: Rabbit
The Usagi Usagi no Mi, Model: Rabbit is a Zoan Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a rabbit and a rabbit-human hybrid. It was eaten by Luck Sagi, the Rigger of the Outlaw Pirates. Appearance The fruit looks like an orange strawberry with swirls on it. Strengths The major strength of the fruit is that the user gains an insane boost of speed in half-rabbit form. Sagi possesses natural Super-Human Speed, but this speed is nearly tripled in half-rabbit form. The user also gains a rabbit's keen sense of smell and hearing in half-rabbit and full-rabbit form. Weaknesses The major weakness of the fruit is that, unlike most Zoan Devil Fruits, the user really gains no strength boosts whatsoever from the Devil Fruit. It's unknown if this is because of the Devil Fruit, but Sagi is a strict vegetarian... Usage Human Form In this form, the user is completely human. Hybrid Form In this form, the user gains rabbit ears, a fluffy tail, whiskers, a rabbit nose, and sprouts fur all over their body. The user also gains an insane speed boost, as well as keen hearing and smell. Sagi possesses natural Super-Human Speed, but this speed is nearly tripled when he enter half-rabbit form. He fights with a spear, his speed allowing him to puncture strong materials with it. * Mercurial Thrust: Sagi's signature attack. He builds up speed for a spear thrust that can puncture metal. With enough speed, it can pierce through almost anything. * Stalactite Drop: Sagi jumps above the enemy and points his spear downward, falling down onto them. Not very strong, but useful for surprising the enemy. Not to be confused with Zeke's Stalagmite attack. * Spin Thrust: Sagi spins his spear around to charge it up for a single thrust. A bit stronger than a regular thrust, useful when he's in a pinch. * Multithrust: One of Sagi's stronger moves, he'll jab his spear so many times and at such rapid speed that it looks like there's more than one. Later, he perfects the attack so that when he stops, all the jabs connect at once for a very strong attack. * Spin Swing: Sagi spins the pole around to strike enemies on both sides. A very basic move that isn't very strong, but Sagi later used it as his basis for the Spin Thrust. * Clean Sweep: Sagi swings his spear to strike a row of enemies and knock them off their feet. It's his preferred move for fighting groups of weaker enemies, but it's not very useful against a single, strong enemy. * Swing Kick: Ideal for fighting groups of enemies of medium strength, Sagi will jam his spear in the ground and use it for support to run across all the enemies tightly surrounding him. With his speed, he can easily blow the group away, but it's a bit tricky to safely stop the attack once the enemies are knocked over or blow away. * Thrust Pistol: Later after Sagi learns Haki, he uses it to allow his thrusts to create piercing projectiles. * Thrust Gatling: Like Multithrust, but it sends a barrage of piercing projectiles flying forward. * Thrust Bazooka: Like Spin Thrust, but it sends out a projectile significantly more powerful than Thrust Pistol. * Thrust Cannon: Like Murcurial Thrust, but Sagi uses his Haki to create a blast of air and energy when he finally stops. Easily his most powerful move. Animal Form For a long time, Sagi didn't use his full-rabbit form. But when he does, he revealed that while his half-rabbit form triples his natural Super-Human Speed, his animal form nearly multiplies it by a hundred! With this, he unlocks several interesting speed techniques. * Mutli-Image: Sagi uses his high speed movement to make it seem like he splits into multiple images of himself, which all then shift to hybrid form and thrust inward, hitting the enemy from all sides. * Image Storm: Sagi moves about the area so fast that it looks like there's multiple images of him moving about the entire area, each moving in a different direction. With this, he can run in at any moment and strike the enemy when they don't expect it. Trivia * Cyberweasel89 prefers speed over strength. She was actually the fastest person in her class when she was in elementary school. Right up until she... developed... Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan